As a known configuration of a sheet package, numbers of sheets which have been stacked up are surrounded and covered with a package member, and the package member is opened when the sheets are used for a printer. Such configuration allows a user to handle numbers of sheets in a mass, package by package, and thereby provides improved usability of sheets. The configuration, covering and protecting the sheets inside, is especially advantageous when heat-sensitive sheets susceptible to light and heat are employed as the print sheets.
The sheet package is opened by cutting off a flap part of the package member to expose part of the sheets and then set in a printer together with the package member for use in the printer.